Feeding fences, also known as feeding barriers and in particular embodiments as head gates, have been known for centuries for separating the area where the animals are enclosed and the area where the feed for the animals are provided, commonly known as the feeding table. The feeding fence prevents the animals from soiling the feed and may furthermore be provided with head openings for the individual animal to allow the animals to eat undisturbed by the neighbouring animals.
In case some of the feed is placed on the feeding table outside the reach of the animals, they may push so strongly against the feeding fence that they may inflict injuries on themselves and care should be taken when feeding the animals that all feed is placed within reach of the animals, and the feeding fence is normally designed to reduce the risk of such injuries. It has been found that cows may apply a force of more than 800 Newton with their shoulders and forepart against the feeding fence in order to try to reach feed, and it has been found that forces above 500 Newton may cause injuries to the cows in the long run.
Feeding fences that are displaceable, either by a motor or by being pushed by the animals, are also known in the art form e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,172, GB 2 259 437 and from U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,002 so that a larger amount of feed may be arranged at the feeding table and gradually come into reach for the animals, whereby the feed may be distributed to the feeding table less frequently.